


Adventure

by alessandralee



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice can't help but chase the part of her she left in Wonderland.</p><p>Can be read platonically or romantically. I'm not sure which way I like it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not watching Once Upon a Time anymore, so I'm not sure if any of this contradicts the current canon now that Will's appearing on the show.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing back here. She has a new life, a new home. It’s stable, calm, and filled with a loving husband, and a daughter far more precious than she could have imagined.

Yet none of that stopped her from calling in a favor and climbing through a magic portal.

She can’t stay. She shouldn’t have come.

But she did.

And sitting across from her, waiting for her to speak, is a man she hasn’t seen since her wedding day.

“Did you get my letter?” she asks him.

It’s a silly question; he wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t.

He nods, “Not that you gave me much notice. Barely had time to get here.”

Alice blushes. It’s a habit she’d lost during her years in Wonderland, only to have it come creeping back a little more forcefully every time she made one social gaff or another.

She always knew the social rules of England were more restrictive than in Wonderland, but apparently the embarrassing sting of breaking them faded away a bit.

“Sorry,” she tells him. “Did you come alone, is Ana—“

“Ana isn’t in the picture anymore,” Will cuts her off.

Alice doesn’t press, but she notices that there’s no more of the bitterness or the longing that she used to hear in his voice when he spoke of Anastasia.

They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes. Alice wishes they could just fall back into the easy camaraderie they once shared.

Nearly a decade of absence has clearly shot that to hell.

“So what brings you here, Alice?” he cuts to the chase.

That part hasn’t changed.

The words ‘I don’t know’ are on the tip of her tongue. But to say them would make her a liar.

She misses Wonderland. She misses the adventures she had the friends she made. She certainly misses Will.

But most of all, she misses the person she was when she was in Wonderland. She misses being the girl in the stories she tells her daughter. The stories her daughter doesn’t believe are real.

Sure, that probably has to do with the talking animals and evil sorcerers, but the Alice who exists in London seems completely removed from the Alice who befriended those animals and fought that sorcerer.

That person seems completely lost to her these days. And Alice wants her back.

So now she’s here. Cyrus took their daughter to Bath, where he’s courting new business associates. She’s not normally one to avoid those trips, but when she said she needed a little time to herself, Cyrus didn’t press her to join them.

And Alice is using that time to sneak back to Wonderland.

“I’m here for adventure,” she tells him, unable to suppress the smile that grows on her face.

She here to prove she still can.

Will returns her smile with a broad grin of his own.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” he asks, draining the mug in front of him. ‘I know just the thing to scratch that particular itch.”

And then he’s on his feet, no questions asked, no further explanation needed.

She follows suit, ready to chase the lost pieces of her former self.


End file.
